Infinitely variable transmissions are known, such as disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,009 for an infinitely variable transmission wherein a plurality of pins engage ruffled disc-shaped gears and in Applicant's other U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,389 for a chain-driven infinitely variable speed transmission and 5,413,011 for a positive variable speed transmission.
Other prior art include that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,543 of Gullman for a force measurement assembly for writing stylus', 5,291,795 of Hafner for a transmission using elastomeric materials and 5,747,699 of Ebi for a method of measuring torsional stresses.
However, none of the prior art devices properly apply torque to variable transmissions.